


Bubbles is good for cuddles

by Minibagelqueen



Series: Avatar: After the War [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Teddy Bears, Turtleduck(s), Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minibagelqueen/pseuds/Minibagelqueen
Summary: Bubbles to the rescue!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: After the War [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849786
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Bubbles is good for cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly can I thank everyone so much for their support and kind words. 
> 
> I'm so glad my version of the boys has captured the interest in so many of you!
> 
> I hope I've entertained and possibly inspired others. 
> 
> I will be posting the next installment soon, but thought I'd share this with you all until then!

Inspired from the breakdown in my first fic where Zuko is freaking out that Ozai found out about his upcoming nuptials! 

Bubbles is very used to being cuddled. He's the perfect mix of squishy and firm even after so many years. 

Cute thought, Izumi during a teenage purge of her childhood decides teddies are for kids. But Zuko sneaks Bubbles out of the pile for the orphanage...


End file.
